Reunited!
by EvilRegal0408
Summary: An amazing love story between Regina Mills and Robin Hood. Long Live Outlaw Queen!
1. Chapter 1 Robin

Reunited! ~ Outlaw Queen One-Shot ~ Robin's View!

It had been 2 weeks now since Marian had been back and he hadn't seen her since. It was breaking him apart. He didn't know how much longer he was going to last by pretending to be strong in front of his wife and child. He always felt as if soon he would just randomly burst into tears because he missed her so much.

One night he had gone to the corner shop and he wanted to buy some beer for the BBQ that he was having with David and Mary Margaret when he saw the wine that he and Regina had on their first date in Regina's office. It was her favourite and every time she finished a glass she would reapply her lipstick incase Robin would kiss her again. He remembered how they talked about their pasts and how they had previously fallen in love and was heartbroken but was now in love with each other, but it brought him tears thinking about it every time because he was certain that now his wife is back he will never have what he had with Regina ever again, and that broke his heart into a million pieces.

David wanted to have a BBQ to bring the town together over what had happened over the last couple of weeks and by having everyone together again it might make everything feel a little bit more normal. Robin was late back to the BBQ as he was held up at the corner shop talking to Will Scarlett and then he had to go home, get Roland, get changed and then get back to David and Mary Margaret's. Marian didn't want to go as she didn't feel welcome and some people there didn't particularly like her as she would had hoped so she stayed in her hotel room at Granny's. When Robin got there everyone was there, but not the one person he was glad who wasn't there but wishes she did come.

He sat at the kitchen table with a whiskey while roland was playing with Henry, Emma, and Hook in the backyard. Whiskey was a bad idea since it was the first drink that brought him and his true love together but he tried ever so hard to forget that heart felt moment.

"What's the matter, mate?" Robin turns to see Hook sat on the bar stool to the kitchen table next to him.

"Well, my dead wife is back, I have lost Regina and everyone hates me because I left her for my wife."

"Wow, your not having a good time at the moment then?"

"Not really. As much as I am in love with Regina I cannot leave my wife because I made a vow. In a way I wish I had never met Marian but then I wouldn't be the man I am today and I wouldn't have Roland."

"Very true. Actually, there is something in this land that might help out your situation, it's called a divorce."

"What is that?"

"I have been told that it's something to do with ending your marriage, but you will have to ask Emma as she has been in this world the longest." Then a shout causes Hook to jump from his seat. "Oh, I better go, David needs some help with the kids." And without saying anything else Hook was back the the backyard with a child over his shoulder tickling them.

Robin thought for over an hour and after many glasses of whiskey he thought long and hard what this would do to Marian and Roland, would this upset Marian? How about Roland? Would he hate his father for leaving his mother? A knock on the door causes him to pull from his thoughts as he hears David shout, "I'll get it!" and he walks past Robin to the front door. But he didn't believe his eyes to who he saw walk through the door, it was Regina. She had came, but by the shocking look on her face she didn't look as if she had expected to see him there.


	2. Chapter 2 Regina

She had been heartbroken for the last 2 weeks, ever since Emma and Hook brought his dead wife back. When ever she would have whiskey, wine or even look at a photo of them on her fireplace her heart would shatter into a million tiny pieces and leave her in tears. In the first week she couldn't even see her own son because the thought of crying in front of Henry would make the pain a million time worse. She locked herself away until eventually Henry came to her mansion and demanded that she would talk to him. Ever since that afternoon he has tried to get her out of the house but every time she did she would see Robin walking past she would break down and she once passed out the first time or she would just look at Granny's across the street and burst into tears.

She was sitting in the lounge with Henry watching _James Bond Spectre_ when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Over the whole two weeks the only one to knock on the door would be Henry when he came back from the store or the postman 2 days ago with Henry's new video game but he refused to play it and leave his mother alone unless he had to. Henry had offered to go and as he left the room he shut the doors to the lounge behind him. She couldn't hear much of what was being said but she figured that it wasn't really important otherwise Henry would have come in by now or shouted her name, so she didn't worry.

Henry was at the door talking for ages. When he came back into the room Regina looked at him in confusion. "Who was that sweetheart?"

"Oh, erm, it was David, we wanted to just invite us to his BBQ that he is having later on today. Shall we go?"

"Sorry Henry but I don't think that I'm ready to leave the house, but you are welcome to go, as long as you are back before dark, unless you get a lift home."

"Oh, come on mum, he said that, _she_ isn't going so _he_ isn't going to leave her home alone so you will be fine."

"I don't know."

"Please mum, for me, your only son." he said with a hopeful look.

"Fine, but only for a few hours and we should ask Snow to pick us up as I don't think that I am able to drive."

"Sure I will call her now."

When Snow arrived at the Mayor's mansion Regina and Henry were ready to go. Regina was wearing her favourite red pencil dress, leather jacket and her designer black heels. As she stepped outside of the front door she suddenly felt sick but she wasn't going to let that hold her back now, she needed to see everyone again.

As they pulled up to the drive way Regina began shaking but knew that it wouldn't get her taken back home so she thought that she might as well just lift her head up high, have a good time and she will be back home soon.

As they walked into the front door, Snow walked into the kitchen first but quickly walked back out.

"Regina you were right, maybe it wasn't such a good idea for you to come. We should take you home, now."

"Nonsense, I can handle some staring eyes." she brushed past Snow and walked into the kitchen. Who she saw was unbelievable and they gave her the same look of confusion as she was throwing their way. He heart was racing, how could he be here? Where was Marian? Did they split up? What happened?

"Regina?"

Before she could say anything she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke leaving Robin, Snow and Henry speechless.

Regina has poofed back home. What the hell just happened? She kicked her shoes of with anger, threw her jacket across the room and ran and threw herself onto the sofa and buried her head in the pillows.

Half an hour had passed and Regina still had tears but had calmed down a little. There was a knock at the door, she walked up to it, "Go away!" she shouted, but they didn't listen, they just began to knock louder and louder until Regina was sick of hearing the sound and she swung the door open but somehow surprised of who she saw the other side.

"Robin? What are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3 Announcing The Solution

"Regina, I need to talk to you please, all I'm asking is 10 minutes to explain how I am going to solve everything."

Regina, with a wave of her hand, poofs them both into the living room and they both sit on the sofa.

"Regina, I have missed you so much over the last two weeks that every time I think of you I want to punish myself for hurting you the way I did. I never meant for any of it to happen and I will do anything to make it up to you, and you know that I stand by my word." He takes in a deep breath, "I was talking to Hook before you arrived at the BBQ party and he said that there is something called a divorce and I can end my marriage with Marian and be with you."

"Robin I-I don't want to be the reason that your marriage ends. You need to be with Marian, she is your wife no matter what else you feel."

"Regina, I have already spoken to Marian about this, that is where I have just came from. I told her everything and she fully understood and agreed. She said that she should have never broken us two apart even though she is my wife but she understood that I moved on when she _'died',_ so we have agreed that tomorrow morning we are going straight to Dr Hopper's office and getting a divorce and we can both be in Roland's life."

"Oh Robin." and with no more being said she wrapped her arms around his neck, whispered him an _"I love you"_ and they both kissed passionately on the sofa, making up for lost time. Regina stopped it before they got too lost in each other and reminded him that he was still married and that they could wait a little longer, at least until the divorce was final.

After the talking they had decided to return to the party and act as friends. Throughout the evening they would share sneaky kisses in the bathroom and they nearly got caught by Ruby one time when they both had too much to drink and were messing around in the coat closet.

That night Robin and Roland went home to Marian and Regina and Henry returned home and soon fell asleep next together on the sofa after a very excitable and relieving day.


	4. Chapter 4 Where Is Robin Hood?

The next morning, of course Regina woke up to massive smile on her face after going of the events of the past night. She had gotten up at 7am as she has some work to finish at the office, but nothing much so Henry said that he would go to keep her company. She showered and changed into her favourite blue dress, black heels, and long black trench coat. She still didn't want to drive so she enjoyed a nice but short walk to her office with Henry. When they arrived at the office Henry played games on his phone while Regina finished up on spreadsheets and contracts.

After an hour Regina had almost finished. The phone rang. She had no idea who could it could possibly be considering she wasn't meant to be at work. She answered the phone with a simple, "Hello, this is Mayor Mills, who is this?"

"I wish not to say my name but you must know that I have your forest smelling soulmate and if you want him to live you must do as I say."

"Where is he? What the hell have you done with him? And Roland, where is he?"

"Robin Hood is with me, not harmed….. yet, and his son is with Snow and David where he has been all afternoon. I need you to pick up Roland and come to the town line where you will find me and my 'friends'. You have one hour to complete this task or Robin goes over this town line and forgets who he is and that you ever existed and he will never will be able to come back to Storybrooke…. EVER! Do I make myself clear?"

"I will be there in half and hour and I swear to God if anything happens to him you will pay by dying." Regina hangs up, grabs her keys and jumps from her seat.

"Mom, what's wrong?" he says with a curious tone.

"It's Robin," she quivers with panic, "I need to save him from an unknown person."

"Oh my god! Where is he?"

"Well I have to meet the unknown person at the town line with Roland in half an hour."

"Ok, I will call mum, Hook, Snow, David and the Dwar-"

"No Henry, I must go alone, with Roland because god knows what will happen if I bring the Charming soft ball team, their dwarf cheerleaders and their pirate mascot. But I promise you that we will all return safely and with the identity of this unknown person ready to lock them up."

"Ok mum, I will come with you to Snow and David's apartment and wait there while you go with Roland. But please promise me that you will be careful."

"I will be fine Henry. I promise."

Just as Regina left the room to get her coat from the closet Henry quickly pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Will Scarlett's number.

"Hello, Will, is that you? I need some help, my mum, Regina is going to the town line with Roland to meet an unknown person who is holding Robin Hood hostage and has been since the early hours of the morning. Could you please get Emma, Hook, the dwarves and all of the merry men to hide in the forest next to the town line and if my mum is in trouble help her."

"Of course mate. I will call you as soon as anything happens."

"Thanks Will." Henry hung up and began to dial David's number.

"Hey grandpa, in a few minutes my mum will receive a phone call from Will Scarlett telling her to go to the forest. My other mum doesn't have a clue so when we get there and she asks where Emma is just say that she and Hook went out to the store. And Regina will need to take Roland with her so get him ready."

"Sure Henry, but why?"

"I will explain the whole situation when I get there. Just don't tell Regina anything." Henry hung up as he heard Regina approaching the main office door.

"Ready mum? Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5 Unknown

Regina and Roland were in Regina's car driving to the town line to find Robin. As they approached the town line all Regina could see was a massive black 4x4 with blacked out windows. When she stopped the car she told Roland to stay in with his seatbelt on. As she got out of the car the driver's door of the 4x4 swung open and as soon as she saw who it was her mind went back to the phone call an hour ago and she recognised the voice like a common annoying song.

"Marian? But why?"

"Isn't it obvious, you stole my husband and my child from me, but I wasn't going to go through with it so I am going to drive me, Robin and Roland out of this horrid town and live our lives in New York City."

"But Robin said that when he told you yesterday that you completely understood the situation."

"Yes I did, but you honestly didn't think that I was going to agree to it, did you?"

Regina thought through the whole situation and she never really took the situation this far, she thought that Marian would agree to the divorce but Regina had convinced herself her whole life that she will always get screwed over the most and this was the perfect example.

"I never really considered it. But please, don't hurt him, let him free and we can go back to my office and work out a better solution."

"No thanks, I would rather take my family and walk over the townline. But don't worry I won't forget my memories because I have a memory potion but Robin doesn't so he will forget who you are and we can continue our lives without you getting in the way."

After making herself clear, Marian walked to the backdoor of the car and she pulled out a man.

"Robin!" Regina shouted, "Are you okay?"

"Yes Regina I'm fine just get this crazy woman away from me."

"I will save you Robin."

"I wouldn't put all of your hopes on it." Marian butted in with a smirk.

Suddenly, Regina heard a ruffle coming from the forest around them and then several men eventually surrounding them.

"Release him Marian!" Little John shouted.

Marian Released him and raised her hands to the air. Robin and Regina ran to each other, embracing each others love in the hug they have been haiting for and as Robin slightly tried to release himself Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and they shared a strong, passionate and loving kiss. As they pulled away Regina whispered to Robin, "I love you."

"I love you too, I am never leaving you again. I promise."

They both turned to face Marian who had already been handcuffed by Grumpy and Will Scarlett.

"To prison you go love." Hook shouted with a cheeky grin.

"Robin, are you okay? Did she harm you?" Emma asked with a serious concern.

"Yes I'm done Emma, she did nothing to harm me she just wanted her family back that's all."

"Do you want to press charges?"

"No, that will not be necessary. But Regina, is there a room left in the asylum?" Robin asked curiously.

"Yes, but Robin do you really want to do that?"

"My love, she threatened to hurt you and to rip us apart and I never want that to happen again and this could solve everything."

"If that's what you really want to do sweetheart."

"I will take her there straight away, I know the code to get in, don't worry Regina. Just take Robin home, he looks like he hasn't slept all night. I will call you when it is over."

"Thanks Emma."

Emma walked away.

"Regina, where is Roland?" Oh crap, she had left him in the car.

"In the car, sorry darling, I should have told you." They both walked over to the car, surprised to see Roland curled up and asleep on the back seat of Regina's car.

"How cute." They both got into the car and Regina drove back to her mansion.


	6. Chapter 6 The Divorce

That night Robin had slept on Regina's sofa and Roland slept on the spare pull out bed that Henry had in his room for sleepovers. Robin had woken up before anyone else and made the boys toast and while they were eating and watching tv, Robin went upstairs to wake Regina from her peaceful sleep.

It was a Saturday, a day when Regina was allowed to sleep in so Robin had left her until last to wake up. He placed the coffee on the nightstand and sat beside Regina. She was so peaceful when she was sleeping that it was hard for him to wake her up but he wanted to thanks her for letting him and Roland stay the night and that he would be leaving soon. Very slowly he brushed her dark locks behind her ears until she eventually woke up.

"Good morning, beautiful."

She wiped her eyes and her eyes fell straight into the deep blue ones that were his, wanting to sit up and have him kiss her all over but she had to remember that the children were downstairs and unfortunately, for the next few hours he was married.

"Hello you. Where are the boys?"

"They are downstairs eating toast and watching tv. I made you a coffee, the way I always have done, one coffee, one and a half sugar and stir while pouring the milk, you say that it makes it taste better that way."

"Yes I do. How did I get so lucky to have a forest smelling almost boyfriend like you?"

"Well my Queen, that 'almost will not last for long as the final of the divorce is today. But the only reason that I feel guilty it because of Roland, because he will not be able to see his mother. Bus I suppose that is something that we will have to live with."

"Well," Regina announces sitting up straight in her master queen-sized bed, "there is one solution."

"And what is that my love?"

"A forgetting potion, it can make Roland forget about Marian ever since she came back to Storybrooke so it will be easier for him and as if her existence in Storybrooke was never real. But it is completely up to you."

"That sounds like a really good idea. We will do it before I go and get the final divorce. And also that reminds me, is it still ok for you to have Roland because I wouldn't want him to be there and I don't think that it would be such a great idea with yourself there either, but I will call you as soon as I come out."

"Of course, and Mary Margaret asked if the boys wanted to sleep round there tonight so we can spend some time alone together, we can do whatever you want." as she said it she let out a slight cheeky grin and Robin admired it with all of his heart.

Robin had to be at the court by 11:30am as the case started at 12pm.

-x-

It had gotten to 2:30pm and Regina, Roland and Henry were all at the park when Regina had recieved a phone call from Robin. He had called to say that the divorce was final and that he was officially free to be with Regina and they could live their lives together. Marian was taken to prison with a sentence for 2 years for basically abducting him and then she would be released but have a restriction to never soo Robin, Regina and Roland ever again.

"Gina, can we get ice cream?" The two boys looked at her with love and hope.

"Yes but we must be leaving soon as your father, Roland will be home soon and you can see him before you both go to Snow and David's for the night."


End file.
